


Someone Saved My Life Tonight

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: Goodbye Yellow Brick Road (Witcher Modern AU) [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: Jaskier’s meant to be reporting on a music festival, instead, he beds a woman and meets a new friend.Or, how Jaskier lost his job and met Geralt.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Goodbye Yellow Brick Road (Witcher Modern AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599964
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133





	Someone Saved My Life Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> And someone saved my life tonight sugar bear  
> You almost had your hooks in me didn't you dear  
> You nearly had me roped and tied  
> Altar-bound, hypnotized  
> Sweet freedom whispered in my ear  
> You're a butterfly  
> And butterflies are free to fly  
> Fly away, high away bye bye

“You know, this might sound terribly racist of me - and I apologize for that in advance - but I never thought of Witchers as the type to frequent music festivals.”

The Witcher blinked at him. The man had swaggered up to where he’d been sitting, alone on the grass, and plopped down beside him as though he belonged. He wore a sequined purple jacket that painfully reminded Geralt of the time he’d hunted an incubus at an Elton John concert in the 70s. A press pass hung on a cord around his neck.

“We don’t,” Geralt growled.

“Julian Alfred Pankratz,” the reporter said, sticking out his hand. “My friends call me Jaskier.”

Geralt didn’t take his hand, only nodding roughly in reply. “Geralt Rivia.”

Jaskier’s eyes widened, although, with interest, not fear. “The Butcher of Blaviken?”

Geralt’s eyes flashed and he turned his back. He grit his teeth and reminded himself that punching the man would only result in getting thrown out. But the reporter was unperturbed. “You know, I used to work for the man who broke that story, real son of a bitch.”

“That’s putting it mildly.”

The reported tilted his head, his eyes gleaming. “I was wondering-”

“No.”

“I didn’t even get to finish!”

“I’m not interested in being interviewed.”

“Actually I was going to ask why you’re at a rock concert.”

“Boredom.”

“Oh. Huh.” Jaskier tilted his head, studying Geralt intensely. “Wait, are you _lying_?”

The Witcher simply turned on his heel and stomped off.

It took a bit of work to lose the reporter, but there were enough people crowding around that it wasn’t too difficult to melt into the crowd.

He’d only been half lying. He was in the area for a contract, and then, after it had finished, he’d stopped by the concert out of pure curiosity (and because concerts had a tendency to attract succubi and incubi, not that he was going to risk that being in the newspaper).

Plus, concerts had good food, and Geralt couldn’t wait to text Lambert a picture of himself with the biggest funnel cake he could find.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Follow me on Tumblr](https://sunflowersupremes.tumblr.com/). I accept prompts, fangirling, and accusations of character abuse. 
> 
> All content related to the _Goodbye Yellow Brick Road_ Modern AU can be found [here](https://sunflowersupremes.tumblr.com/tagged/story%3A-goodbye-yellow-brick-road)


End file.
